


constant reminder

by lovelees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promises, johnil, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelees/pseuds/lovelees
Summary: john has always been looking for the perfect way to tell him. for once, he feels like he's found exactly what he needs to say.(aka, the one where johnny isn't very good at telling taeil how he feels.)





	constant reminder

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first nct fic, so please give me feedback!  
> the title is inspired by a song by mumford and sons, you can listen to my favorite version of that song here!  
> https://youtu.be/SgLQwq2KBa8  
> my twitter is @IoveIees! (the L's are capital i's, like ioveiees)

The soft glow of the city’s neon lights against John’s skin was a welcome sight, one that contrasted from the blinding spotlights of the stage. The typical, mumbled bustle of the streets was akin to peaceful silence in comparison to the screams of a crowd. For the first time in so long, John was able to feel normal. Taeil stood beside him as he wandered, seemingly just as lost in thought as his partner. Together, for the first time in so long, they strode through Seoul’s nightlife scene hand in hand. It simply hadn’t been possible before- not since they were still nobodies to the public, at least. But now, there was no reason to worry about the sasaengs. There was no reason to worry about the younger members glaring at them to be less obvious. There was no reason to worry about Dispatch’s desperate attempts to “expose” them. 

Coming out had been the best decision John had ever made, and Taeil couldn’t agree more.

The troubled stares from the occasional disgruntled older person carried no weight in John’s eyes. The pure, unadulterated adrenaline of walking proudly with Taeil on his arm overpowered any fears of others’ ignorance. He managed to ignore them as the two lovers found their way to the restaurant. The dim, fluorescent lights of the city were quickly exchanged for golden rays of light that flooded the entrance of the eatery. 

“Wow.” Taeil mused softly, observing the beautiful environment around him, the beauty capturing him and pulling him in. The gilded ambiance was complemented perfectly by the cherry wood tables, the swirling marble flooring, and jewel tone accents. He looked around in awe before turning to face his boyfriend. The golden light reflected off of his tanned skin, which glowed with elegance. The silver watch on his wrist made him look expensive and sophisticated, while the navy blue suit he donned gave him the appearance of a affluent man’s son. Taeil chuckled a bit to himself at the thought, allowing himself to fall into John’s embrace. He laid his head in the crook of his love’s neck as a sense of safety filled him. 

John giggled, his cheeks flushing a light pink. He nudged Taeil off from his shoulder, kissing him quickly before taking his hand. The two walked to the hostess, who kindly showed them to their table. They sat down, exchanging pleasantries with the waitstaff. The small talk was painless and simple, Taeil opting to discuss the weather and compliment the restaurant’s decor. The waitress thanked him diligently before asking the two for their drink order. “We’ll have a bottle of Jinro and Champagne,” John told the gentle woman, who swiftly jotted the order down before stepping away from the table.

Taeil’s eyes wandered from table to table curiously, but John’s eyes were glued to the boy sitting across the table. ‘God, he’s so beautiful.’ He found himself thinking. The older-yet-smaller man was dressed in John’s favorite suit, one that he had seen Taeil wear to a business dinner a few months prior. The night he wore it, John took so many pictures of him that his phone nearly ran out of storage. It was nothing extraordinary- a simple black jacket with a white blouse. However, the subtle embroidery on the coat and delicate lace lining of the shirt drove John crazy in the best way possible. A blush crept up his neck, encompassing his ears and cheeks as well. Taeil turned his attention back to John, who appeared as vulnerable as a deer in headlights in his gaze. The blush intensified as quickly as Taeil’s eyes landed upon him. 

“Is something wrong? Did you see something?” Taeil inquired nervously. John chuckled, his head falling into his hands. It was stupid of him to still be so easily flustered, but that was just the affect Taeil had on him. Before he could respond, the waitress returned with their bottles of liquor. The two nodded appreciatively before pouring the soju into their respective shot glasses. John took a moment to down the liquor, hoping to ease his nervousness. 

“No, I just-” John stuttered out, choking a bit over his words. He recollected himself for a moment. “You’re so beautiful, Taeil.” He managed to say gently, the rose color on his cheeks still ever present. Taeil smiled lovingly in response. He reached across the table to grab John’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“You’re even more beautiful,” Taeil replied. “You make me the happiest person in the whole world, Johnny.” His voice was hushed but passionate as he stared intently into John’s eyes. He noticed his boyfriend’s eyes soften as he complimented him, crinkling on the side as a smile spread across John’s lips. The two lovers remained hand in hand, eye to eye until the waitress returned. She looked only a bit surprised to see them in such an intimate moment, but she passed no judgement at all. Quite the opposite, actually- she seemed growingly more fond of the two at that point. She politely asked for their orders, waiting patiently as Taeil grazed the menu indecisively. When all orders were placed, she took her leave once more, leaving John and Taeil to themselves again. 

John looked up from the table, placing his eyes on Taeil’s face. He allowed himself to drown in his beauty for more than a moment’s time. Taeil smiled gently, the feeling of John’s eyes trailing over his features like the touch of a soft blanket over him. He never once felt judgement come from John, only unadulterated love. “I’m so lucky you’re mine.” John spoke suddenly. Taeil’s eyes widened a bit. Words usually didn’t affect him too much, but there was something about the way he had spoken- the confidence, the care, and the affection. It felt so genuine. It made Taeil’s stomach scream, and he felt chills run across his body. As much as John had complimented him, he had never said that he loved him. Of course, Taeil knew that John loved him endlessly, but it had remained unsaid between them. To hear him so proudly call him  _ mine  _ felt so right. 

“I’m glad to be yours.” Taeil stated in reply. The words lingered on his tongue- they didn’t feel like enough. He wanted to have the courage to just say those three words, but they always managed to escape him. Taeil and John had been together for nearly two years now, though 1 of those years was unofficial, but neither had said ‘I love you.’ In all honesty, Taeil would be lying if he said he knew why. He also would be lying if he said he was willing to ask John why. 

The plates of food arrived before Taeil had any more time to consider his thoughts. The strong scent of steak mixed with the lingering smell of wine, causing his mouth to water. Taeil took his time with his food, savoring each piece and each bite. He watched on and John scarfed down his food, almost in a manner inappropriate for the venue. He giggled a bit when John looked at him with a mouth full of food too plentiful to swallow. 

Small talk ensued, and John couldn’t help but notice his heart racing in his chest. He hadn’t told Taeil, but their date was not just a spur-of-the-moment fancy dinner. He had decided that it was time for him to do the one thing that has been tugging at his conscious for so long. 

“Hey, Taeil?” he spoke gently.

“Yeah?” Taeil replied.

John found himself lost for words for a moment. He took a small breath and wiped the sweat from his palms onto his pant legs. “I have somewhere to take you after this.” He stated.

Taeil looked confused for a moment, cocking his head to the side. “Really?” John nodded in response. “Could I ask, where do you want to take me?”

“It’s a surprise, but you’ll see soon enough.”

That answer was enough for Taeil, and John was glad that it was. He was able to stabilize his breathing and relax a bit, knowing that he had some time before the reveal. 

The waitress returned to the table with the bill a few moments after the two concluded their meal, and John hurriedly handed her the amount in cash, adding in a “Keep the change as tip”. She thanked the two and walked away. Taeil followed John in leaving the table and heading towards the exit. They thanked the staff as they left, and found their way to the street outside of the restaurant. The air was weighted and warm, a bit more humid than Taeil usually preferred. His last worry, though, was the weather in that moment. 

“Follow me.” John suddenly spoke, smiling kindly at his boyfriend. 

He did just that, taking John’s sizable hand in his own. The two of them walked for a while in silence before reaching a rather unimpressive sight.

“My surprise is… a lampost?” Taeil asked. John shook his head no, beckoning Taeil to follow him once more. If this hadn’t jogged his memory, the next place was sure to.

They arrived underneath a willow tree besides an expansive river. Taeil looked around for a moment and- oh my god.

“Oh my god, John.” He spoke exasperatedly. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He recognized the sight even in relative darkness. It was where, not nearly- but  _ exactly _ two years ago, the two had kissed for the first time. Under the blossoms of the tree they had shyly touched lips and felt themselves begin to fall. The falling feeling returned in a way Taeil thought was no longer possible. He didn’t think there was any way for him to love John more than he already did, yet there he was- falling in love with him all over again.

John shook a bit as he got onto one knee in front of Taeil, taking a box out of his suit jacket pocket. Taeil’s eyes widened, and a tear glided down his cheek when he realized what was happening.

“Taeil, I’ve been meaning to do this for a long time,” He stammered out, a rosy blush spreading across his face and neck. “But I was never sure how to. You mean everything to me, and I want you to be in my life forever. Taeil, I love you. I love you, and I should have said that so long ago.” He propped the top of the velvet box open, revealing two rose gold rings, one large and one smaller, with beautiful crystals at the top of both of them. “Will you promise me that we’ll be together forever?” John asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Tears began to cascade down Taeil’s face, and he nodded fervorously. “Yes, John. Of course. Of course I’ll promise you that.” He choked back a sob as John placed the ring on his finger, before putting his own on. John stood up and embraced Taeil, whispering a flood of  _ I love you I love you I love you’s  _ into his ear. John brought his soft, pink lips to Taeil’s and pressed them together. The two kissed passionately yet gently, allowing themselves to simply become lost in each other forever. 

They pulled apart after a few moments, looking into each other’s eyes with complete contentment. Taeil’s hand wrapped around John’s delicately, as if he were holding a frail flower. While John’s hands were strong, they were as beautiful as the most stunning rose in full bloom. They were tanned and artful, as large as they were comforting. He felt entirely enraptured by the intoxicating feeling of John’s skin against his own. The alcohol flowing through his veins felt like water in comparison to the warmth his lover’s skin gave him. John flourished in the gentle contact, his breath calm and still- much differently than how it tended to be around Taeil. The elder boyfriend had the power to knock the wind out of him with as much as a simple stare. Yet, somehow he felt wholly comfortable in the moment. 

As they strolled along the river flowing beside them, nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Taeil was all John needed, and all he could ever want. 


End file.
